High school, Hormones and Saving the world
by WickedNightingale
Summary: Yami has his own body now and now he has to deal with every day life. Going to Highschool, dealing with teenage hormones and of course saving the world from another lunatic. Yup everyday life. YamixTéa slight YugixSam, JxM
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (I hate doing the disclaimers)

Oh and I wanted to get this clear on the first chapter. NO BASHING.

On one of my other fics I got a review from an anonymous reviewer that was bashing Téa so please if you are going to bash keep it to yourself

Summary:   
Yami has his own body now and now he has to deal with every day life. Going to Highschool, dealing with teenage hormones and of course saving the world from another lunatic. Yup-everyday life.   
Pairings: YamixTéa slight YxOC, JxM   
**High school, Hormones and Saving the world**

(Set at the end of the Orichalcos saga)

"Talking"

Hikari to Yami 

_('Yami to Hikari')_

'_thoughts'_

**Chapter 1: A second Chance**

When Yugi had washed up on the island. The three legendary Atlantian knights appeared along with the Dark Magician Girl.

The Dark Magician Girl smiled at them and said "We four are forever in your dept. Not only have you saved your world but the creatures of our world as well. The dominion of the beasts can once again flourish as it did years ago. Now under the protection if the legendary knights"

Yugi smiled at her "We're happy we could help"

"Thank you for releasing us from our prison, Once Great Pharaoh of Egypt, to show our gratitude we would like to present you with a gift. It should help you in your journeys ahead." said Timaeus

Yugi held up the millennium puzzle and the three knights joined the tips of their swords at the Eye of Horus.

I wonder what they're going to do Yugi sent through the mind link.

_('I don't know Yugi')_

Then there was a blinding light…

**(In the KC helicopter)**

"Hey guys what's that light on that island over there?" asked Téa.

'I hope Yugi and the pharaoh are ok' she thought worriedly 

Joey went to the window "It could be Yuge let's go and check it out!"

Kaiba agreed, "For once you had a good idea mutt"

Joey glared at Kaiba "Hey watch it rich boy!"

Joey was about to try and hit Kaiba but Tristan stopped him "Hey Dude just calm down"

"No way, rich boy is going down." Joey said before he finally calmed down. "Alright!, alright Tristan just let go!."

Mokuba popped his head into the cockpit "Roland set course for the island"

"Off course sir"

Joey continued glaring at Kaiba _'One of these days rich boy, One of these days' _

**(Meanwhile back to Yami and Yugi)**

The light cleared and the knights disappeared.

Yami what happened? 

_('I don't know Yugi but I feel strange')_

Yugi looked around "Why do you feel stra…" he was caught in mid sentence

Yugi stopped and gasped…

There was Yami in a body of his own, just like his spirit form only taller, and wearing the millennium puzzle.

"What is it Yugi? Why are you looking at me so strangely?"

"It's really is you." Yugi tilted his head to the side, blinking with amazement.

Yami looked at Yugi puzzled "What are you talking about Yugi?" he asked before he looked at himself and couldn't believe his eyes, he touched his face and it was real, he was alive.

"I don't believe it" Yami said astonished

"Yami do you know what this means? We can live like brothers now, isn't it great!" Yugi said as he bear hugged Yami.

"Yugi you're crushing me!" Yami said as he was nearly hugged to death.

"Sorry about that. So how does it feel to be alive again?"

"I haven't had my own body in 5,000 years, so…it is…different. But I find it enjoyable." Yami said as he looked himself over.

Yugi looked up for a moment…"Hey look a helicopter maybe they've seen us!" Yugi replied happily while waving his hand in the air.

'_I hate being short' _Yugi thought frowning

**(With the others)**

"HEY LOOK ITS YUGE!" Joey yelled as he jumped up from the chair looking out the window.

"Wait…now I know I'm losing it! There's two Yugi's!" Joey said clutching his head.

"Joey you don't have anything to lose and there's no way there can be two Yugi's" Tristan said while looking at Joey.

"You want a piece of this huh!" Joey said waving his fist at Tristan.

And all the sudden the helicopter landed and Joey and Tristan bolted out the door.

"Guys calm down. How can there be two Yugi's?" Téa said as she got out of the helicopter and looked at the twins. "There's not two Yugi's that's Yugi and that's the Pharaoh" she said she pointed and then whacking Joey behind the head.

"Try using your head for once...or maybe not you could hurt yourself trying"

"Ouch, Téa that hurt!" Joey said while rubbing the back of his head

"Yeah Téa's right, the Pharaoh has his own body now" Yugi said rather excited.

"So what do we call you anyway, I mean we can't call you pharaoh all the time that would be weird"

"Just call me Yami, that's what Yugi's been calling me"

"Well guys let's go home and get some pizza, before some other lunatic wants to destroy da world!" Joey said as he started to walk to the helicopter.

"You know the scary part is he's probably right" Tristan said as he and Yugi got into the helicopter.

Téa was about to go in after Yugi and Tristan but spotted that Yami was still looking over the ocean.

'_I wonder what's bothering him'_

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He seemed startled at the sudden contact but he didn't do anything to stop her.

"Yami are you alright?" she asked in a worried tone as he looked at her.

"Yes I'm fine"

"Remember you can always tell me if something's wrong ok"

"Thanks Téa"

She smiled at Yami and then turned around heading towards the helicopter.

Yami looked at the sea one last time he sensed doom approaching but he didn't want to worry Téa and the others.

'_Whatever it is I will do everything in my power to keep my friends safe from harm'_ he then entered the helicopter

"---so now do you believe" Yugi was talking to Kaiba

"I you all belong in a mental hospital for believing in that magic crap"

While they were arguing Yami sat next to Téa as the helicopter took off and headed back to Domino.

----Back in Domino----

The gang was walking their traditional path home after a long day.

They had all helped Yami get some new outfits, mostly black as usual. Well at least they would have some peace until evil rears its ugly head once more.

Suddenly a black car stopped alongside them.

"Hey come on Téa its time to go! I have a meeting in fifteen minutes" said a man with messy platinum blond hair and blue eyes.

"Alex can't you be patient for once in your life?!" she asked her brother clearly looking annoyed. "Well guys see ya later" Tea said as she got into the car and they drove off.

Yami looked at Yugi "Yugi who was that?"

"Oh that's Alex, Téa's older brother. She's staying with him since he got back from America. We don't see him much though"

"Oh" He couldn't understand when a sudden feeling of relief when he heard that man was Téa's brother and not her boyfriend or something but he left it at that when they finally got to the Game shop.

Yugi opened the door and as usually Solomon Moto was there waiting for his grandson.

"Hi grandpa! This is Yami" Yugi said as he and Yami came inside.

Solomon looked at Yami "Hello Yami I have a feeling you'll be staying with us"

"If you don't mind sir"

"Of course not! It'll be like having two grandsons now"

"Come on you can use our guest room" said Yugi as he smiled and signalled Yami to follow him.

Once they got there Yami placed his clothes on top of the bed and lied down.

"Well Yami tomorrow is going to be a great day"

"Why do you say that Yugi?"

"Your going to go to school to me"

"I'm what?!"

"Going to school with me, don't worry the gang'll be there to help you"

Yami sighed "I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day"

-------------------------------------------

Well there's my first chapter I hope you Like

Please send me lots of reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (I hate doing the disclaimers)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (I hate doing the disclaimers)

NO BASHING!!

On one of my other fics I got an anonymous review that was bashing Téa so please if you are going to bash keep it to yourself.

Summary: Yami has his own body now and now he has to deal with every day life. Going to Highschool, dealing with teenage hormones and of course saving the world from another lunatic. Yup-everyday life.

Pairings: YamixTéa, one-sided YxOC, JxM

Just a slight warning the character might get a bit OOC from this chapter and on

**High school, Hormones and Saving the world**

Chapter two: A new evil and a hidden desire

"Talking"

_Hikari to Yami_

_('Yami to Hikari')_

'_Thoughts'_

--Somewhere in the shadow realm--

A man was next to a huge black cauldron. He had long pitch-black hair and eerie green eyes with instead of normal pupils he had narrow slits, like a snake's eyes. He had long sharp fangs which contained deadly venom. His lower body didn't have legs but instead he had a long serpent like tail with diamond hard scales of bronze. He looked into the cauldron's moving, watery substance that is black with ebony glows that smelled of acid, the man smiled sadistically when a picture formed within the liquid. It was Yami sleeping in his bed.

"Well Pharaoh I see you finally have a body of your own, this could get very interesting indeed"

Then a door opened and a boy about seventeen years of age walked in. He had amber eyes and messy raven black hair and tanned skin. Unlike his father he looked like a normal boy and not a monster.

"What is it Sethos?" the man said as he turned to the boy.

"Father is your plan going to work?" the boy asked as he walked into the dim lit room.

"Don't worry my son the plan is already in motion and this time it will not fail. The pharaoh will pay for sending us to the Shadow Realm and turning me into this monster" Apep (AN: 1) reached up a hand and revealed a hand with large claws on his fingers.

"Of course father but what if you fail again last time you thought using the evil inside the Orichalcos stone and using the great leviathan was enough but that didn't work-"

"Sethos do not question me!" the boy was shocked his father never spoke to him like that but he walked out of the room and closed the door.

The man turned back to the cauldron and watched as images of Yami's past duals flashed by.

"Pegasus, Marik, Bakura, Dartz they were all fools. They couldn't even see the Pharaoh's true weakness even when it was in front of them the whole time" he smirked and tipped the point of his claw into the liquid "No matter, now I can finish the job _personally_"

The liquid started to swirl as he watched Yami's dream.

_--Yami's dream--_

Yami opened his eyes and looked around he appeared to be in some kind of room. He was lying on a large canopy bed the rest of the room was candle lit .He noticed he was shirtless and was only wearing an Egyptian linen skirt. He was about to get up but then he heard a door open.

He couldn't really see who it was. But he from what he could see it was a woman.

The figure walked closer until she was at the side of the bed. She moved the canopy and Yami gasped. It was Téa!

"Téa what are-" he was cut off when she got onto the bed and she lowered her body onto his kissing him. Her weight on top of him felt comfortable, almost...natural, like she was supposed to be there, he kissed back on impact. He found it quite difficult not to give into his body's cravings.

He broke the kiss "Téa stop I can't-" he shut up when she pressed her lips to his neck. He was having a hard time not to moan out loud. She then suddenly stopped.

"I love you Yami, I always have," she murmured, before reaching over and briefly kissing his neck again, grinning as he moaned ever so lightly.

A cold laugh suddenly came out of nowhere… A strange figure appeared out of the shadows. It was not human but Yami couldn't see the figure clearly but he could see its eerie yellow eyes and large fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"See, Pharaoh? You could have her, if you joined me." The shadowed figure said with a cold smile on his face.

Yami looked startled, searching for Téa, who had vanished. The room he was in changed and now it looked like he was in the shadow realm with its swirling blackness and dark mist.

"Who are you?" The creature just laughed but not a cheerful laugh but a cold, murderous laugh.

"Me? You don't have to worry about who I am but I might have a proposal for you perhaps we can work together. If you should join me we can both have what we want. I can get out of the shadow realm, where I was imprisoned for five millennia, and you could have the girl that you truly desire."

Yami's eyes widened "What!"

The man smirked showing his large fangs "You wouldn't have had such a _lustful _dream if you hadn't desired the lovely young woman at all, wouldn't you?"

Yami was at a lost for words. Did he really like her in _that_ way? He always thought of her as beautiful. He thought it was just natural attraction. But...

The snapping out of his thoughts he glared at the man "I'm not joining you!"

The man smirked "Fine, be that way." His smirk turning into a murderous grin, "I wish you hadn't made me do this, Pharaoh."

Before Yami could question him, the man raised a hand and Téa suddenly reappeared and stood there, in his other hand a sharp knife appeared, without warning he stabbed her in her heart, twisting the knife, as Téa screamed out in pain then fell to the floor.

"NO! STOP!"

Téa was lying on the floor in a large pool of blood. He ran to her but then…

_--End Dream--_

Yami shot up out of bed, soaked in perspiration.

He looked around the room and sighed. "It was only a dream…only a dream" he looked at the clock; it read 02:36 am.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom and splashed his face with water.

"Get a grip Yami! It was just a dream," he said to himself and headed back to his room but not before he checked if everyone was asleep. He peeked into Yugi's room and saw his light sleeping and snoring rather loudly, when he and Yugi still shared a body Yugi's snoring was always a problem. He chuckled lightly and then went into his room and sat down on the black sheets.

Yami closed his crimson eyes and lied back on the bed and tried to fall asleep again but the image of the man stabbing Téa reappeared again

This was going to be a long night…

--Back in the shadow realm--

"Ha! Ha! Ha! foolish pharaoh, you should have joined me when you had the chance. It is going to be a lot more fun this way." He slithered to a nearby shelf which was full of many types of vials each containing a different liquid. He reached up and grabbed the vial containing a fizzing, glowing, vicious elixir that is silver in color. He looked at the engravings on the side of the bottle

"Sethos come here!" he bellowed

The door opened and the young man walked in his footsteps echoing throughout the many confusing halls.

"Yes father"

The man turned to the boy "My son you always wanted to live in the human realm again, I might have found something to help you"

Sethos' emerald eyes widened and Aphophis (AN: 1) smirked at the boy.

"I will give you the chance but I want you to do something for me"

"What is it father? I will do anything" he said eagerly

The man slithered to the cauldron once again and Sethos followed.

A picture appeared and Sethos was amazed. In the picture was a girl she had shoulder length chestnut brown hair, lovely cream colored skin, long slender legs and a pair of eyes as blue as the river Nile. (AN: I hope you all know who I'm talking about) The girl was beautiful. He hadn't seen a girl that lovely since 5000 years ago…

"Sethos, I need you to get close to this girl. She will be the key to the Pharaoh's undoing"

--Next morning--

Yugi sat up and yawned, then threw off his covers. He was wearing rocket ship pyjamas; his usual spiky tri-colored hair was now disarray and his huge violet eyes were half-closed.

Then he got dressed in the same blue pants, a white shirt, a choker, a studded leather belt and a blue jacket uniform. Yugi yawned and stretched again as he headed to the kitchen.

His grandpa was already prepared a breakfast for him and Yami, a bowl of his favourite cereal with a cup of milk nearby. Then he noticed that Yami wasn't there.

"Grandpa is Yami up yet?" he asked the old man sitting across the table from him.

He looked up with a rather confused expression on his face "Who?"

Yugi fell over Anime style. "Grandpa! Yami the spirit of the millennium puzzle, the Pharaoh!"

"Oh right, no he's still sleeping"

Yugi gulped down most of his cereal and got upstairs and went to find Yami.

He found Yami lying face down on his bet still fast asleep.

Yami wake up he sent to his darker half but only got a muffled groan in reply. He walked

YAMI WAKE UP!! still nothing

Yugi took in a big breath and then yelled at the top of his lungs "YAMI WAKE UP NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL"

With a large thump Yami landed on the floor.

Yami looked up at Yugi it was clear on his face that he was very annoyed with his light for waking him up "YUGI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Yugi was looking at him wide eyed Yami rarely ever seemed this mad except when he and Téa were on that date before Battle City and Johnny Steps wanted to go on a date with her. Yugi sensed Yami was feeling quite murderous at that time.

Shaking his head he then looked at his darker half whom was clearly very annoyed with his light.

"Its time to get up or we'll be late for school" Yugi was about to walk out of the room when suddenly **'****CRASH!'**

"Joseph Wheeler look at this mess you made!" that was definitely grandpa.

"Ouch...sorry Gramps. Man that thing is heavy" Both Yami and Yugi sweat dropped. Joey could be such a cluts.

The door burst open revealing the blond and right behind him was his partner in crime Tristan Taylor.

"Come on guys were gonna be late" for some reason Joey was really anxious to go to school.

This got Yugi curios "Why so excited to go to school Joey, I thought you hated school"

"Mr. Kano (AN 2:) is sick and Joey thinks the new substitute is hot" but Tristan shut up when he was faced with an angry Joey and they ran out the room with Yugi close behind, leaving Yami to finally get dressed.

Yami was wearing a similar uniform to Yugi's when they came to the steps in front of the school when Téa came running to them.

She smiled brightly "Hey guys"

Yami just stared at her thinking of the first part of the dream he had and he didn't notice the blush spread across his cheeks.

Téa looked at him strangely "Yami are you ok?"

Yami shook his head to get the image out of his head and then smiled at her "Yes Téa I'm fine don't worry"

They walked up the steps to start a new day of school and what a day it would be…

--

(AN: 1 He is a snake like serpent that lives in the land of the dead and is the mortal enemy of the sun god Ra)

(AN 2: I named him after my math teacher)

Well there's the second chapter hope you all like it. Let's see what Yami gets up to in his first day of school…

P.S. Sorry for my bad grammar and such. I'm trying to improve.

Please click on the button and leave a review.

--

Dancers and Pharaohs


End file.
